User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 45
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 45 4th Era 130, 5th of Evening Star, Pyandonea He woke in the same position he had fallen asleep in: hugging his new wife. That little realization made him grin. Married! If only those rude women from long ago could see him now. He gazed at Alana, who was still fast asleep. The remembered events of the night before made him smile even brighter. Lifting his hand, he ever so gently brushed his thumb over her soft cheek. Although it still seemed early yet, he had duties in the Temple that needed to be performed. Now was not the time to get lax and potentially displease Mara. Although she was the Goddess of Love and Compassion, now that he had finally gotten what he had wished for all these years, he wasn't taking any chances of displeasing his Lady. Just as he was about to carefully leave the bed, Alana stirred. She made a soft sound and moved her head, sleepily opening her eyes. She smiled as she focused on her husband's face. "Good morning," she breathed, gently stretching. He beamed down at her. "Good morning to you, too." "What time is it?" she asked, settling in his arms once more. "Early morning, at the most," he said before kissing her forehead. "Don't you have duties to perform?" she asked, her fingers lightly tracing his chin. He gently took her fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing them. "I do. But I didn't want to wake you. I figured you needed the rest." She smiled knowingly. "I would think that you needed that extra rest, not me." He matched her smile. "I have to ask...I didn't make a fool of myself, did I? You didn't notice, but I had my fingers periodically crossed." Alana threw back her head on the pillow and laughed, before cupping his head and bringing him in for a kiss. Speaking against his lips, she traced his ears. "You were wonderful." Talgando beamed, lightly kissing her before leaving the bed. As he slipped on his robe, he turned to her and said, "Oh, before I forget, Orthendar visited me last night." Her husband's mention of him brought back her dream last night, and her smile faltered. Talgando didn't seem to notice her change in demeanor, however. She knew she had to say something before there was a telling pause in the conversation. "Oh? And what did he say?" she asked, in what she hoped was a conversational tone. "He wished us well in our marriage," he replied, smiling down at her. As he said he had done. She decided to keep the details of her dream to herself. It would only hurt her new husband, and she didn't want that. "Did he give you a dream, too?" he asked, tying the belt on the robe. "Yeah," she replied, remembering the end of the dream. "He did. He said much the same thing." "Isn't it wonderful? He's given us his blessings." Despite the swirling emotions in her heart - the strong, heavily conflicting love she felt for Orthendar and Talgando both - she was indeed grateful Orthendar sanctioned her relationship with Talgando. She smiled. "Indeed it is." He smiled brightly and leaned over, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I'll be back shortly. You stay right there." Alana giggled as he smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. Talgando tucked a bit of her blond hair behind her ear as he continued to smile. As he walked out the bedroom door, he turned and blew a kiss, which she smilingly returned. As he shut the door, she sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying to force away her uneasyness. It would be her first full day as Talgando's wife, and she shouldn't ruin it with memories of her failed relationship with Orthendar. There was no need to feel sad, she told herself. Orthendar had given his blessing; he didn't act possesive after they had broken up. He would protect them both. He may have been a pirate and assassin in life, but he still had honor, because if he hadn't, Auri-El wouldn't have brought him back as a spirit. She sighed again and resettled in the bed. She forced the thoughts away. She had Talgando, and he had her. She meant her vows yesterday. She would be with Talgando forever, in life and in spirit. But now, physically, she needed to rest, because he would be back soon enough, and she knew he wanted her, now that he had a little more confidence in himself. She smiled in spite of herself. Despite the memories of Orthendar haunting her, she looked forward to her future as wife to Pyandonea's Priest of Mara. Category:Blog posts